killcountsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Fall 3: Rise of the Vigilantes Part 2
This is the sequel to the 2007 film Shadow Fall 2: Rise of the Vigilantes. This film was released in 2010 and stars Kel Alvarez Mino, John Sherkham and Robert Lenel. Plot After being chased by Jay O and his men (from the previous film), Mark traps the flat completely, and locks the door. He leaves the building, aware that there are gangsters all around, ready to kill him. McCartney and Dorrett decide to send 5 men on him every two days until he dies. Mark knows this as Ceguianez, a gangster was interrogated by Mark and he is used as a mole. Ceguianez reports this, and tells him where they will go, what weapons they have etc. Instead of avoiding those places, Mark goes to them. The first attempt is led by Ceguianez's cousin Placedo. The 5 men surround Mark, unaware that Mark is armed. Mark pulls out a knife and stabs one gangster, and knocks out another. Placedo shoots Mark in the wrist, but Mark stabs him. Mark strangles another gangster while throwing a knife into the head of the last gangster. He bandages his wound, and arms himself completely. He receives a phone call from his old friend, Corporal Howell, who offers him more free weapons whenever he likes. Just then, Ceguianez attemps to kill Mark. Mark kicks him in the back and slashes his throat, but know has no idea of what will happen. 4 weeks later, Mark survives all of the attempts made by McCartney and Dorrett. After Mark kills Dice, Shollick, Ryder, O'Mickelson and Shaw, McCartney and Dorrett decide to launch an all out attack. Mark traps all of his flat, plus the outsides, and his garage. He takes all of his weapons and heads away. The first 5 men enter the garage, but 2 are killed by a gun trap and the rest are blown up. 14 enter the flat, but 8 are impaled, 3 killed by a gun trap and 3 caught by a bear trap. One of the gangsters activates a small bomb, which only blows up Mark's apartment. 3 men approach him in the street, Mark shoots them all. Another man has a knife thrown into his stomach and shot in the head. 7 more gangsters appear, and fire at Mark. However, they are all very inaccurate and one shot hits Mark's shoulder. Mark lobs a grenade, killing 5 and he shoots the other 2. 18 men travel to his other garage, but are all blown up. The only surviving gangsters are Dorrett, McCartney, McCartney's deputy Kalil and 4 others. Kalil and 2 others are shot, 1 more is stabbed and the others neck is broken. Mark kills McCartney, and finds Dorrett. Mark shoots Dorrett in the neck, but Dorrett shoots Mark back. Mark collapses, and succumbs to his wounds, although he has wiped out the Brutals and the Sharpshooters. Deaths on Shadow Fall 3: Rise of the Vigilantes Part 2 Cast *Kel Alvarez Mino as Mark Newham *Robert Lenel as McCartney *John Sherkham as Dorrett *Fidel Ocampo Luiz as Ceguianez *Marco Roberto Santeo as Placedo *Frank Hymes as Dice *Joe Cain as Shollick *Ryan Robertsley as Ryder *Martin Reilly as Shaw *Jake Buckham as O'Mickelson *Ahmoud Bahjani as Kalil *Carl Colt as Corporal Howell Category:Films